


Ariel, Delta519

by Arisad_Oreo



Series: Ariel, Delta 519 [1]
Category: DCU (Movies), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisad_Oreo/pseuds/Arisad_Oreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel D519. An experiment escaped from a secret lab after being held there for most of her life. She almost makes it to civilization, but got apprehended and detained by Bane's workers. Ariel appears to be a charming slightly naive girl who just found herself in a testing situation, but she strikes Bane's interest when she tells him "how" she escaped from the lab that he intends to infiltrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ariel, Delta519

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first ever story, and I would appreciate it very much if you could leave constructive criticism (especially when it comes to sentence structure, plot holes and summaries, eww) and praises.   
> I set this after the end of the Dark Knight Rises, and seen as how this is just the introduction, Ii plan to explain everything in the second chapter.

6 hours. 6 long, hot and windy hours that Ariel had been walking through the desert. She escaped from the lab and had traveled pretty far before anyone noticed her absence. The sun had almost completely set before she felt heavy vibrations in the ground headed her way. Soon after, she saw the plethora of headlights.

Hmmm. This should be interesting. Clutching her backpack tighter, she continued to walk forward. 15 separate trucks filed one behind the other, each with a few men in front keeping watch. She almost made it past them without any conflict; but then… they slowed to a stop. The slamming of car doors, and the unmistakable click of guns filled the air. Ariel sighed heavily but kept walking none the less. 

“Hey!” One of the guards shouted in an authoritative tone. She tried to ignore his calls and kept walking.

“Hey!” It came louder this time. “Stop moving and turn around slowly.” Ariel came to a halt, and slowly turned around keeping her hands well above her head; 4 guards with guns approached her. She must’ve looked like a complete loon with her appearance. Her dirty bare feet looked horrid after having walked several miles in the desert sand; her black tank top had dust riddled all over it and a few bloodstains specked her dark blue shorts. Oddly though, a clip pulled back her tight black coils revealing a box attached to a metal band that frantically blinking red around her neck.

Ariel smiled as if greeting an old friend as the men stepped closer.

“Who are you and where did you come from?”

“Umm, well…” She trailed off and lowered her hands. “I came from this lab-base a few miles to the west… I’m Ariel….” The guards eyed her, careful not to lower their weapons.

“You came from the base then? What’s your full name?” The guard in front stepped closer to her and trained his gun towards the band around her neck.  
Ariel side stepped, away from the gun and exhaled deeply; not in relief but in annoyance.

“Could you not point that towards my neck, thank you?” She side eyed him condescendingly. “Yes, I came from the base, like I said before. And I don’t have a full name, Ariel is my full name.”

The guards all turned their heads towards each other as if discussing what to do with her. She couldn’t make out much of what they said, but regardless, it annoyed her. She   
didn’t have much patience for people in general.

“May I go now, if you’re all done?” She spoke up and projected her voice so that they could hear her over their chatter.

“Toss over your backpack.” She did what was asked of her, and watched as they sifted through her stuff. There wasn’t much in there to take account of; a composition notebook, some pens, several bottles of water, and a map. They looked at her curiously and tossed it back to her. 

“What’s that thing around your neck?” He gestured with the gun and squinted trying to make out the writing on the side in the dying light. As she started to explain what it was, another car door from the front of the line opened and slammed shut. Whoever came out approached rapidly, but not quite running. The other guards stepped to the side to let the man through. This one looked more like a soldier than a lowly guard. He donned a bullet proof vest with cargo pants and military grade combat boots. 

“What’s going on? Who’s this?” The man sounded surer of himself, he had a sort of Eastern European accent and clearly out ranked the others; probably farther up in the line of command given by his dominance.

“She said her name’s Ariel and that she came from the base, sir. We checked her bag, she had a map of the area and we had just asked her about the thing around her neck.” The soldier man looked at her as if waiting for an answer.

Ariel cut her eyes between each of the men standing before her. “…what?” 

“What’s around your neck?” They sounded irritated.

But still, with a smile on her face she answered as to avoid conflict. “A tracking device.” The nonchalant answer took them by surprise. She could tell by the looks the guards gave the soldier that they didn’t know what to do with that information. 

“Lower your weapons.” The soldier stepped closer to her and examined the band. “You came from the base and you have a tracking device around your neck. Are the people there looking for you?”

Ariel smiled innocently. “There’s no one there to look for me anymore, I just can’t get it off.” The man stepped away and turned around facing the other guards.

“Go back to your vehicles, I’ll take her to Bane. Don’t start moving until I give the order.” The guards returned to their places as told. “Follow me. Keep your head down, only speak when spoken to, and answer any and all questions honestly and without hesitation. Don’t try anything.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk to the front was quiet and quick, but Ariel wasn’t scared. It took a lot to make her nervous let alone fearful. They arrived at the back of a large, black cargo truck. She waited there as the man entered and shut the doors behind him. This would be the perfect opportunity for her to run, to escape… after all, she knew she could get away, but her curiosity got the better of her. And if she was going to see the guy in charge, then hey… why not stick around for a while.   
She only stood outside for a few seconds before her lightning bolt attention span kicked in. She began gazing at the stars in order to pinpoint her whereabouts. It’s true, she did have a map, but Ariel found it easier to be guided by the stars; she read about it and taught herself how to navigate utilizing the patterns. She had seen the same sky for the majority of her life, trapped in the lab, it amazed her how much of a difference a few miles could make on the perspective. She wouldn’t have noticed the doors to the truck open if they hadn’t done so violently, jolting her from her trance.

“Hey, you can come in now. Remember what I told you.” The soldier looked a lot more rigid than before. And much to her dismay, he returned baring a set of handcuffs. She looked at him imploringly and let her shoulders drop with exasperation. Grudgingly she held out her arms and then proceeded to climb into the back of the truck. 

Darkness filled most parts of the rectangular box, but the few lights placed around the place made it easier to see. At first it appeared as though the room remained empty but as her eyes adjusted, she saw a burly, large figure sitting in the corner. She squinted to get a better look, and unknowingly walked forward a few paces before being yanked back by her backpack. She couldn’t make out much until the man stood from his spot and walked forward. His heavy footsteps were unsettling, but the mask type thing that covered much of his face caught her attention. It sounded like a respirator, but she couldn’t see any wires attached to it. The front alarmed her… it looked like a bunch of fingers prying open a gaping hole of darkness. It wasn’t until he got about a foot away from her that she truly realized his massiveness. Being only 5’5’’ it was obvious that he was pushing at least 6’8’’, and she wouldn’t be surprised if his body was mostly muscle. She wasn’t used to this and his abundant dominance made her step back a bit. 

He looked her up and down, taking particular interest in the tracking device around her neck. 

“Ariel, D519. This must be your name seen as how it’s engraved on you like a collar.” His metallic and breathy voice didn’t surprise her, it sounded gruff as if he just woke up. This wasn’t his natural voice; the mask probably caused the distortion. “I was told you come from the base. Correct?”

Ariel hesitated to answer at first, still caught up in taking in everything about him. She snapped back into focus with a small nudge from the man who escorted her in.

“Yeah! Yes… yes that’s where I came from.” She looked him in the eyes, but not in a challenging way, no… her eyes searched for his mentality. She cocked her head slightly to the side in an attempt to figure him out. 

“You tilt your head like a confused dog.” He turns away and retrieves something from a table placed in the corner.

“Not confused, just intrigued… sir.” He comes back holding a pair of heavy duty wire cutters. He hands them to the man beside her and gestures towards the device.

“Hold still.” He slips the first blade underneath the strap and begins squeezing.

“Mmmmm.” She grunts. “You’re hurting me.” The collar falls off and lands on the floor. He picks it up and hands it to the man.

“Tell me, what do these numbers mean?” he spoke, examining the collar closer.

“Delta, I’m the fourth one of some experiment, I guess. I don’t know who the others were, and 519. My birthday May 19th. That’s how they refer to me there; Delta519… they rarely ever actually used my name, Ariel.” Her gaze fell to the floor in a mixture of annoyance and shame.

“Where are the people who are tracking you, then? Back at the base?”

Ariel smiled and looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders. “Well, no one’s tracking me… there all uhh… dead.”


End file.
